Rejections
by Kakashifanboy
Summary: What happens when Sakura gets rejected one too many times? Character deathes. Oneshot. KakaSaku


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

She walked into her room and turned on the light, sighed, and lay down on her bed.  
Another denial from Sasuke and another attempt at her from Naruto,  
how annoying. After most of the attempts of trying to ask Sasuke out  
she thought about suicide, but this was the last of it. She couldn't  
take any more rejections...her heart was at its end.  
She walked over to the window to watch the rain, she wanted to be in  
Sasuke's arms so badly, but now she just didn't care, after so many rejections.  
She looked down onto the street and saw somebody she knew,  
a certain silver haired ninja.

Kakashi sighed and lowered his book, he really should have brought an  
umberella. He looked around the empty street and up into a window.  
"Isn't that Sakura's house..." he blinked and looked again, he thought  
he saw sombody holding a knife inside of the window. In a flash he jumped up  
and broke the window to see Sakura ready to stab herself. He grabbed the Kunai  
from her hands and looked her in the eyes...those big sad green eyes.

"Don't stop me! I have no point to live!" Sakura screamed out.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Because one boy rejected you?"

"I loved him though!" Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes (the one that was visible)

"Are you sure you loved him? Or did you just think you did?"

Sakura looked at him like she had never even thought of that.  
"I-I...I think I love him..."

"Sakura..." Kakashi spoke softly this time "You can't give your whole life up  
for one boy. At this age you have probably never had true love before..."

Sakura started to cry and dropped the knife. She grabbed Kakashi and cried on his shoulder.

Kakashi patted her back, "It's okay Sakura...everything will be alright."  
Kakashi set Sakura down on her bed and said "Will you be okay alone?"

Sakura shook her head. "N-no."

Kakashi smiled and sat down next to her on her bed until she fell asleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning and sat up, looking around for Kakashi. He had  
left...of course he had, she hadn't expected him to stay...she heard some footsteps  
"Who's there!?"

The door opened revealing a smiling Kakashi.  
"Morning Sakura, I cooked some breakfast downstairs."

Sakura blinked and looked at Kakashi. "Okay..."

In the following days Kakashi stayed with Sakura, and Sakura  
started to like him more and more...soon enough, she was in love with him.  
But one day...

"Great cooking Kakashi, where did you learn how to make this wonderf-" two window broke down  
and Kakashi got up with a Kunai in his hand, two ANBU black ops peered through

The one with a bird mask on spoke "Hatake Kakashi, you are needed to go on an S ranked  
mission. Please come with us."

Kakashi nodded and followed them, "I'll be back in a few days Sakura."

Sakura looked sad but nodded. "Okay...but before you go..." Sakura looked up at Kakashi and ripped his mask off  
and kissed him square on the lips, then put the mask back on. "Please come back."

Kakashi nodded and followed the ANBU out. A few minutes later she heard  
a knock on the door, Sasuke walked in.

"Hey...uhm...do you wanna go out some time?" he looked around the room.

"Uhm...sure." Sakura said.

"Okay...cool...bye."

Sakura blinked and sat down to think about this. She loved Sasuke she knew.  
Then all of a sudden Kakashi walked back in. "They didn't need me  
it was a mistake...and I need to say something. Sakura Haruno, I lo-"

"Don't finish the sentance...I love Sasuke-kun, he turned back around to me..  
And now we will have a nice long life and prosper and have children and..." Kakashi was already gone. Sakura walked to her room and hugged a pillow   
She heard a knock at the door the next morning. She thought it could be Sasuke but when she opened it  
Naruto was standing there.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan, was Sasuke-teme here earlier yesterday?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"And did he ask you out?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"GOOD! He went through with the dare."

Sakura was already on her way to Kakashi's, she punched the door down and looked around,  
she saw a door and followed it, it was Kakashi's room...with a kunai sticking out of his throat.  
a note on top of the corpse. It read

To my dearest Sakura.  
I loved you. Since the day I met you.  
I always have loved you and always will love you.  
I will always love you. Even though you love Sasuke  
I will love you forever.  
I will love you after I kill myself.  
I will love you as my soul leaves my body.  
I will love you, with my last dying breath.  
I will always love you, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura blinked, picked up the Kunai Kakashi had stabbed himself with and then stabbed herself.  
With her last breath she muttered "I love you too, Kakashi..."


End file.
